


Never Enjoy Solitude

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Drabble, Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Captain Hook recalls everything about Cecilia after she dies. Inspired by the Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates episodes Ages of Pan, When Games Become Deadly, Professor Smee, etc.





	Never Enjoy Solitude

I don't own Fox's Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Many tears streamed down Captain Hook's face after he glanced at his barren bed. The same bed a sick Cecilia died on a few hours ago. Captain Hook recalled everything. The sight of Cecilia writhing and wincing. Holding his betrothed. Kissing Cecilia prior to her life ending.

New tears ran down Captain Hook's face as he sobbed.

Captain Hook's eyes widened after he heard footsteps by his bed. He found himself in Cecilia's decaying spirit's arms the minute she materialized. His eyes remained wide. Captain Hook began to sob another time. Perhaps a bit of solitude was good. Not comfort.

 

THE END


End file.
